Ennard
Ennard = is a mixture of endoskeletons and the presumed true main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronic endoskeletons, implied to be the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Supporting this is the multiple eyes placed all around the body. Ennard also has long, needle-like teeth that are similar to Ballora's. Its jaw is entirely covered in wires. Its endoskeleton head has silvery blue eyes, with its right eye often half - or entirely shut in a similar "lazy eye" style. Wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Interestingly, several eyes from its body belongs to the eyes of other animatronics (except Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena). A list of identified eyes are listed as follows: *A yellow eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the lower part of Ennard's left leg belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon's eyes. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy's eyes. Since Ennard has no suit to cover its endoskeleton, it is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask from the Primary Control Module. It also wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle. The mask sports ears, thin red/brown eyebrows, and a red clown nose. Ennard also wears a single large red button from the middle of its chest in a similar style of BB. The only times Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts/Service during Night 5. Its button is missing as well. Behavior Parts & Service Ennard makes its first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the guise of being Ballora, in Parts/Service where it is standing behind Circus Baby's suit. It will attack the player if they are not fast enough inputting the code or if they punch a wrong number in. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will disappear into the darkness and move back to the Funtime Auditorium, where it will attack the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions or flash the beacon. Scooping Room From the Real Ending, as the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal itself behind the glass windows of the room. Still using Baby's voice, it then tells the player about its plan to use their body to assimilate into human society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. Private Room If the player gains access to the Private Room, they must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If the player fails to shut the doors in order to defend themselves or when the Power Indicator runs out completely, Ennard will immediately jumpscare the player. If they completed this night, they will unlock the Fake Ending. After the last episode of The Immortal and the Restless is over, Ennard can be seen sliding into the player's living room from the right side. Trivia *If its maskless endoskeleton forms' two jumpscares are counted, Ennard is the only animatronic from the entire series so far to have a total of four jumpscares. *Ennard has more jumpscares in a different location that any other animatronic in the whole series. *The mask seen in the Primary Control Module disappears on Night 5, presumably taken by Ennard. However, Ennard does not wear it until the player is in either the Scooping Room or the Private Room, for reasons unknown. **Also, the mask doesn't seem to have ears at all while in the Primary Control Module. However, whenever Ennard wears it, the ears are there. It is unknown where the ears come from, although they could be hidden under the mask if not simply an oversight during development. *During the Real Ending and in Parts/Service, Ennard's right eye is open, in contrast to all other instances where it is closed. **Its drooping right eye may be similar to the eyelid disorder ptosis. *Ennard is the only character in game who has a repeating jumpscare. *Ennard's name is a play on "innard", which means the internal parts of a human or machine. Fitting, considering its entire body is made of the parts of other animatronics. **This was first teased in Ennard's teaser which had the tagline, "There's a little of me in every body." **In the Real Ending, Ennard wears the player's skin, becoming Eggs Benedict's new innards. *One of Ennard's jumpscares from the Private Room is nearly identical to Phantom Freddy's jumpscare from the third game as both pops out in front of the player and move a bit closer to the screen. *Ennard is, along with Funtime Freddy and Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the only character to have its own jumpscare sound (while in the Private Room). **Ennard is also the only animatronic from the whole franchise to have more than one jumpscare sound, with a total of three different jumpscare sounds. *Ennard's endoskeleton head entirely fits the Springlock character in Night 4. *Oddly, the Private Room jumpscares are in a different lighting, very similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is unknown why this occurs. *Ennard is one of the two characters who has appeared in more than two teasers, the other being Circus Baby. **However, unlike Baby, it does not require brightening images. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's mask will change to a funtime version of Lolbit from FNaF World. *The music that plays when you defend yourself against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named 'Watch Your 6' most likely referencing to you beating the night at 6 am in every FNaF game, or a joke intended as "Watch your six, there's an animatronic coming for you". *If its maskless form's jumpscare from the Funtime Auditorium is counted only, Ennard is one of the animatronics in the game to come out from the darkness while jumpscaring, the other being Funtime Foxy. Errors *In Ennard's image in the Extra menu, its right eyebrow is noticeably missing. *Ennard's wires clip through itself, or the walls in the Private Room. |-| Gallery = Gameplay EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard from outside of the Scooping Room in the Real Ending. IMG_0038.GIF|Ennard behind Baby before she goes to the Scooping Room. 1309.png|The mask Ennard wears in some instances, as seen in the Primary Control Module. IMG_0037.PNG|Ennard in the CAM 02. 1263.png|Ennard in CAM 04. Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard close to the player in the Air Vent. IMG_0085.GIF|Ennard dragging itself in front of the TV in the Fake Ending. Miscellanous Teasers TheresALittleMeInEveryBody.JPG|Ennard from the third teaser. EnnardClearer.JPG|Ennard's mask from the seventh teaser. EnnardTeaser.JPG|Ennard's mask from the older version of the seventh teaser. |-|Audio = Jumpscare Warning: Loud! The scream Ennard makes while in Parts/Service. This scream is shared with Bon-Bon and Ballora. The scream Ennard makes while in Funtime Auditorium. This scream is shared with Funtime Foxy. Ennard's own scream in the Private Room. Theme Private Room / Watch Your 6 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics